vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nuriel
Nuriel was born in Ancient Greece along with his twin sister Anahita, during birth a Unknown Vampire sensed that they were gifted without Vampiric abilities and decided that turning them and making them his personal guards. Nuriel never used his abilities unless hidden somewhere. On a rainy day Nuriel had went out and searched for his sister, the Unknown Vampire was waiting for this moment and after Nuriel retrieved his sister they traveled home, Nuriel was bitten first and his transformation was painful while screaming in agony, he heard his sister's weeping and laying next to him with a bite mark on her neck while he had it on his wrist they than traveled home where there mother asked what had happened and he showed her the marks. The following days they got sick and felt like they were on fire the mother requested a doctor and he said that he did not know what it was. Nuriel and Anahita were vampires on the fourth day and while their mother was sleep sneaked upon her and drained her completely than the man that bit them, Nuriel holded him down and Anahita ripped his head off they drained everybody in that village to and they went off moving with civilization. Personality Little is known about Nuriel as a person, though it seems that he is more lively, less sadistic, and calmer than his twin sister, Anahita. Nuriel has nevertheless proven to be just as ruthless and self-interested as she is. He can be considered the "sane" other half of Anahita, looking at him from Vampire standards. He shows no remorse for taking anyone's life and carrying out the violent missions dished out by him and his sister. There's a quiet confidence about him that, given his readiness to kill, is usually terrifying. Unlike his sister, Nuriel is not easily angered when Silas uses his illusion to protect his son, Nuriel knocks away this power. Instead he simply leaves when Silas is proven not to be a problem. This is because in most moments, instead of being apathetic like most of the vampires in mystic falls, he takes delight in teasing his enemy's and sister. Appearance Nuriel is physically described as looking very similar to his sister, though his hair is a darker brown, he is taller in stature, and his lips aren't as full as hers. Nuriel, along with his sister Anahita, is also described as being angelically beautiful. He and his sister wear dark gray, almost black, cloaks. Powers and Abilities He has the 'gift to numb the senses (sight, taste, hearing, feeling and smell) and also the power to destroy people with Telekinesis power thus the tormenting pain is experienced throughout the whole body. A person on whom he uses his gift on immediately feels excruciating pain of fire, collapses on the floor, and writhes in pain until death. He is shown to posses Elemental control and protect his mind from psychic powers. He also has Telepathy. From his father he inherited Precognition. *'Pathokinesis *'Tactile Thought Projection' *'Shield Penetration' *'Tracking Sense' *'Pain Illusions' *'Physical Attack Diversion' *'Visual Projection' *'Outcome Manipulation' *'Super Strength' - Ancients are far much stronger than originals, normal vampires, werewolves, non- ancient hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a ease. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is enhanced. *'Super Speed' - Ancients are so much faster than originals, normal vampires, werewolves, non-anicent hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere seconds. Their speed also grows faster with time. *'Heightened Senses' - Ancients have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Ancients possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Ancients can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary vampires, werewolves and humans. Lucius's ability to heal is faster being a hybrid. *'Super Durability' - Being an Ancient, they can take far more trauma than any original vampires, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and humans, can without discomfort or injury. An Ancient Vampire are virtually invulnerable. *'Immortality' - Ancients have eternal life and youth. They're immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. They don't need to eat, drink, or breath. They also posses an eidetic memory, and cunning intelligence. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. *'Day Walking' - Ancients are able to move around during the day. *'Invulnerability': The Ancient can not be destroyed by sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart. Gallery bkkjhk.jpeg|His attire bang bangssdfad.jpeg|Attire Category:Vampire Category:Undead Category:Articles by Jackson Whittemore Category:Supernaturals Category:Male Category:Characters